Crimson Perch
The history that surrounds the Crimson Perch is ironically shrouded in mystery; unquestionably plagued by the dusky curse that colors the wicked woodlands of Drustvar, the isle is rumored to have been no stranger to the Drust that once plagued the lands. An island settled in the curvature of sea betwixt Tiragarde Sound and Drustvar, the lands were first established after the prestigious Reviers founder slain what pirates inhabited the land for their turpitude. It is said that the ghosts of the slain marauders still fight in battle against the long-passed Reviers founder on the shores, but like any convoluted tale that breezes from the peculiar forests of Drustvar, the theories of devilry in its lands are only questioned, not confirmed. The island gets its namesake from three distinct characteristics of the island: for the color of its ruling house, for the crimson blood of fallen pirates on its shores, and for the color of its lush woodlands in autumn. Following its takeover, the lands rarely saw much strife. Its coastal taverns serve as a moment of respite for traders and travelers venturing from the sea, and is renown for its vigilance to the ever-looming pirate threat that threatens the Reviers family. The mountainous region is defined by both its peaks and its lands of verdant green, and maintains a grim beauty unique to dusk-laden lands. In order to alleviate the struggle that comes with living in marshlands, most of the villages that inhabit the lands set up on the mountainsides; standing out by having an affinity for vertical architecture, the isle’s seat of the Crow’s Respite is no stranger to this method of construction. The Reviers manor sits on the high-altitude peak of the island’s tallest mountain, which rests on the eastern coast of the isle. Initially, followers of the house found conditions too difficult to live -- but just as the Tirasians in Drustvar learned to adapt to their environment, the civilians on the Crimson Perch did the same. Honing the practice their forests offered, the Reviers family became composed of notable hunters and beastmasters who, if daring enough, ventured to become monster hunters in the southern lands. While lush forests provide the island’s reliance on wood, a plethora of quarries dote on the perimeter of the island in order to gather the unique marble that stems from the crimson lands -- the stone is dignified by its durability and vibrant gleam. In tandem, the island is home to many blacksmiths who provide needed weaponry and armor for much of the Tirasian guard and the mercenaries who meander about the islands. Geography The majority of the island is covered by mountains of varying heights; nothing about the geographical pattern of the land is redundant. Seemingly a combination of its two surrounding lands, the isle retains the verdant woodlands of Tiragarde Sound whereas Drustvar lent most of its environment to the lands; the dusky weather of Drustvar continues in the perch, and while the mountainscapes are dry, the climates at their bases are humid and composed mostly of marshlands. Category:Places Category:Tiragarde Sound Locations Category:Drustvar Locations Category:House of Reviers